


Warp

by Starie_Writes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starie_Writes/pseuds/Starie_Writes
Summary: This nugget was stuck in my brain today.





	Warp

Afghanistan. He’d always assumed that Afghanistan was the point at which his life had turned at a 90 degree angle. But maybe it wasn’t. Maybe there was no turning point. Maybe he’d zoomed along his course at warp 10 and ended up exactly where he was supposed to be. Alone. On an alien planet. Hundreds of light years from his soulmate. And separated from the man he loved.

“Enough,” he said to himself rising and shaking away the ashes “it’s time to get back to Earth.”


End file.
